bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aicilespear/Most seen leaders on Colos top tiers
I think this part is pretty interesting, mainly because you get to know what the meta of the Colos is (and believe me when I say it's interesting to see a lot of free units). This list is made by me, but I'll be literal and you can also contribute to the list if you see fit (tbh). However, this list is made by sheer looking through the overall season ranking, thus may subject to popular leaders of offensive teams (though I'll try to add on defensive leads if possible). The list is also subject to change over the season when new units comes, so I'll try to update if needed. Hero class Terry Bogard (Omni) - 50% boost to max HP, 140% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns, probability of enormous damage reduction (20% to reduce damage into 1) & negates critical damage. * Also dominant overall and most popular leader. * Rivals: Roaring Thunder Viktor - 150% boost to Atk, Def and 25% damage reduction for first 2 turns, adds probable (20%) Def ignoring effect to attack & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (30% chance to reduce 20% Atk after 1 damage). Empyrean Juno-Seto - 50% boost to max HP, Rec, damage taken boosts BB gauge (4 - 7 BC fill), probable resistance against 1 KO attack (20% chance) & negates Def ignore effect. * Also the very dominating defensive leader. Flashing Thief Fizz - 50% boost to Atk and max HP, boosts Atk and Def when BB gauge is over 50% (50% boost to both), adds probability of normal attacks hitting all foes (30% with -50% penalty) & damage dealt enormously boosts BB gauge (10 BC on normal attack) * Rivals: Gaston (Omni) - 200% boost to Atk and 60% boost to max HP of Light types, 15% damage reduction from Dark types, probable normal attack on all foes (35% chance, -50% damage penalty) & normal attack boosts BB gauge (10 BC). Honorable mentions: * Doombringer Azurai * Void Pasha Ensa-Taya * Shadow Ocean Mizerka (Triumphed by Fizz and Gaston) * Landeythan Ravenna Conqueror Class Arctic Wings Kyle - Probable normal attack on all foes (30% with -50% penalty) * Free vortex unit, also dominant overall and most popular leader. Noble Ember Mirfah - 20% boost to Atk, max HP, huge boost to BC, HC drop rates (20% boost) & raises normal hit amount (+1, -50% damage penalty) * Free (one-time) unit from grand quest. * Rivals: Benimaru Nikaido (6★) - 30% boost to all parameters, raises normal hit amount (+1, -50% damage penalty) & reduces BB gauge required for BB Furious Blaze Golzo - 30% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge (2-4 BC fill) & slight probability of enormous damage reduction (10% chance to reduce damage into 1) * Also is the dominant defensive leader. Netherking Hadaron - Great boosts to Atk and Def relative the amount of depleted HP & 25% boost to Atk of all allies (3.25% boost to Atk per 1% HP lost & 0.8% boost to Def per 1% HP lost) * Ties on dominant defensive leader. Honorable mentions: * Krishna * Dagda (6★) (So far a one-time unit) Gladiator Class God of Decay Zurg - Greatly boosts Atk relative to the amount of HP remaining (+1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost max) * Free quest unit (though really hard to get), also dominant offensive leader and most popular leader. Frozen Blade Kyle - Probable normal attack on all foes (15% chance, -50% damage penalty) * Free vortex unit Tyrfing (5★) - 30% boost to Atk, slightly boosts critical hit rate (10% boost) & damage taken may considerably boost BB gauge (50% chance to fill 3-5 BC) Heartless Hadaron - Large boost to Atk and Def relative to the amount of depleted HP (2.7% boost to Atk per 1% HP lost & 0.6% boost to Def per 1% HP lost) * Dominant defensive leader. Honorable mentions: * Beryl Edge Quaid and Sacred Relics Yujeh (same LS) * Laevateinn (5★) (Triumphed by Stahn and Zurg) and Stahn (5★) (Slightly triumphed by Zurg, not seen much) * Grahdens (Pre-evolution stage of a one-time mock unit, thus not recommended) Warrior Class Tyrfing (4★) - 30% boost to Atk, slightly boosts critical hit rate (10% boost) & damage taken may considerably boost BB gauge (50% chance to fill 3-5 BC) * Free vortex unit, dominant overall leader, most popular leader. Stahn (4★) - Boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is (20% base boost to Atk + 0.55% boost per 1% HP remaining, 75% boost max) & boosts BB gauge (2 BC) each turn * Free vortex unit, dominant offensive leader, also ties on most popular leader. * Also a sort of rival but not really: Disciple Zurg - Boosts Atk relative to the amount of HP remaining (+0.75% boost per 1% HP remaining, 75% boost max) Diva Hatsune Miku - Fills BB gauge hugely after each turn (3 BC/Turn) & boosts the BB gauge fill rate (25%) * Free vortex unit Hadaron - Boosts Atk and Def relative to the amount of depleted HP (2.4% boost to Atk per 1% HP lost & -0.2% boost to Def per 1% HP lost) * Dominant defensive leader. Any 5* vortex arena unit (Blaze, Dranoel, Cerise, Sae) - 50% boost to Atk & 5% boost to critical hit rate for Fire/Earth/Thunder/Water types * Free unit now gained from Guild Exchange Hall. Any Kaiser slime unit - 15% boost to Atk of ***** types & 15% damage reduction from ***** types * Free quest unit * I'm guessing they run a full squad of fully imped Kaiser slimes??? Honorable mentions: * Laevateinn (4★) (Triumped by Zurg and Stahn) * Ice Knight Kyle * Malnaplis * Ultor Alrity, lemme know if there's any leader that you might want to add. Category:Blog posts